


Drunk and Pity (a voltron fanfic)

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drinking, Other, Smut, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith pretty much wants to get drunk at an end of the world party, so ryan kinkade volunteers himself to be the designated driver, he didnt expect to get drunk himself





	Drunk and Pity (a voltron fanfic)

"Where are you going?" Keith hward in the doorway.  
"Out" he stated simply  
"Out where?" Keith looked at the person and asked  
"Who are you? And why do you care?"  
"Ryan kinkade... and since you just up and left I got curious" ryan crossed his arms  
"Ok ryan, im going to a E.O.T.D" keith answered, placing the invite into his pocket.  
"And I'm supposed to know what that is?" Ryan said grabbing keiths shoulder to stop him.  
"End of the world party, when something crazy happens a person I know throws one" keith groaned boredly  
"And plus theres booze there and after saving the world I need it"  
"Fine, seeing as you'll be drunk... atleast let me drive you home at the end of the night" he offered  
"If it'll stop the questions then sure" keith said pulling ryans hand off his shoulder. Keith walked out of the room with kinkade following, they climbed into a "borrowed" vehicle and drove off. Kinkade took the directions keith gave and they arived at a building, music could be heard from the outside. Ryan found it hard to believe Keith would go to a party like this, after they entered the building he saw a sea of people drinking like it really was the end of the world. "Vodka, whiskey, and tequila, you'll know where I'll be right?" Keith asked yelling over the music, kinkade nodded as he watched Keith walk away over to the bar. He watched as keith took multiple shots and decided he got tired of just standing alone. Ryan walked ober and sat beside keith "having fun yet?" He asked  
Keith smirked "please a few more and I'll be dancing on the table, just wait" keith took another shot.  
"Tell me something about yourself kinkade" keith asked  
"What there to tell? I wanted to become a pilot" he stated placing his arms on the counter.  
"How about this, you can ask me as many questions you want, but you have to take a shot for each" keith offers  
Kinkade shrugs as keith passed him a shot "i dont know, are you really part alien?" He asked "yes my mother is" keith said gesturing to the shot and ryan drank it down, a slight burn in his throat. "Alright I guess, ummm have you always piloted the black lion?" He said taking another shot keith poured.  
"Nope i actually started piloting red, shiro originally piloted black" keith answered  
"What happened" keith shook his head passing another shot, ryan shook his head and finished the glass, getting used to the burn of the alcohol.  
"Well shiro pretty much died, so I took over, then the galra cloned shiro, that clone pretty much died, and then allura transferred shiro into the clone body" ryan stared at the small glass, taking a second to process.  
"Wow"  
"Yep"  
Keith did to more shots, "why were you so distant when you were at the garrison?"he asked taking a shot.  
"Well- um- well my dad died in a fir-e, and my mom ditched us to fight a war when i was a baby so-" keith explained resting his head on his arms.  
"What about the blade you were carrying around before?" Ryan asked  
"Crap did i leave it? Well that thing can turn into a sword with magic, my mom left it with me before she left" ryan shrugged again as they both took another shot, "you thinking about dancing on tables yet?" He asked  
"Definitely" keith stated dully  
"I'll tell if your lying when I get back" ryan said standing up heading to the bathroom. Keith stood up and did exactly that. A girl even joined him and started doing a mock ball dance with him. When ryan came back he saw that keith was a hundred lercent serious and started filming, he left keith to the dance and sent to the clip to james.  
J: where the hell are you!?  
R: some club kogane dragged me to  
K: I wanna come, where?  
R: (insert address here because im lazy)  
J: no one can stop me now I'm coming there not even to pick you up  
Ryan put his phone back in his pocket as keith cane back  
"Wow you were serious" ryan gawked  
"Trust me i will be back up there soon" keith stated  
"Did you ever feel uncomfortable? While you were at the garrison?" He asked  
"Every second, thats why I tried so hard to get kicked before, plus everyone was ready hating me because a few students went to class with me prior, so the things that happened spread like fire-"  
''So you tried to make it feel like it was your choice for them to hate you?" Ryan interjected  
Keith nodded staring at the glass in his hands.  
"Y-yeah, the only people jot to hate me a-always got hurt... s-so I chose to push the-m away before the hurt me I guess?" Keith answered pouring another shot.  
"I had a little sibling before I left for the garrison, I always wanted him to get away from me, I havent spoken to him in years... hwaring that makes me want to even more" ryan admits  
"Dontake the chance to hate someone you care about, you never know if they'll be snatched away by death" keith said rubbing his temples.  
"James's is coming over" ryan said  
"Really!? Did you invite him? God I thought I could trust you... I feel betrayed... worse than ever!" Keith laughed while joking. Ryan even let out a small laugh breaking down his personas.  
"I doubt he'll be able to get in, theres a 500 dollar entrance fee for those who don't have an invitation" keith said  
"Speaking of which, I never pegged you as the person to go to these types of parties" ryan admitted  
"I really only come for the alchohol, when i was underage the guy who runs this place gave me a free pass" keith shrugged taking more shots with ryan. They joked some more and keith ended up telling him about the blade, and the time a robot almost killed him. And also how he got his wolf  
"Can I get one!?" Ryan asked excitedly  
"Pfft haha I doubt it" keith laughed  
Ryan groaned sadly taking another shot.  
"Wai- your telling me you threw yourself off of a crane!?" Ryan laughed as keith confirmed the story. "Go ahead laugh I know it was stupid" keith threw his hands up. "W-what do you think I'm doing!?" He asked  
"God who knew one idiot would be so perf-" ryan stopped himself  
"Wanna say that again?" Keith asked mockingly  
Ryan shook his head? Covering his mouth. Keith moved his hand placing a small kiss on ryans lips. Keith blushed and smiled, gesturing to ryan to come with him. Keith opened the bathroo. door leading him and ryan into an unoccupied stall. Keith pressed ryan into the wall, closing the door and locking it. Keith placed his arms onto ryans shoulders. "Whats wrong kinkade?"keith laughed, kissing ryan again. Ryan didn't waist anymore rime and kissed back, leaning down to meet keiths lips better. He pulled keith closer switching places with him, and slammed keiths back to the wall. Keith groaned parting his lips. Ryan placed hos arms beside keith making no room for him to move. Ryan leaned down biting into keiths neck. Keith moaned as ryan bit down on his collarbone, tearing keiths new jacket off his shoulders. Ryan pulled one of keiths legs onto his waist, keith taking the hint pulling to the other around his waist aswell.


End file.
